


Jake One More Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Comment if this hit your feels, Don't Like Don't Read, Jake is Heartbroken, KInda sad i guess, M/M, Might be Awful, Obvious JakeDirk, Sadstuck, i need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has been plagued with a long term illness that eventually took his life. Heartbroken Jake goes home to reminisce in the lonely house he once shared with his husband; causing him to make a discovery Dirk left behind before he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make more of this if requested. Until then this might just be a two chapter story. 
> 
> Dirk is kinda OC? Not sure.

Your eyes burn from using your sleeve to dry your tears. You try to hold yourself tight to contain your shaking. Just when you think you can pull yourself together and stop crying, more liquid drowns your cheeks making your headache worse than before. 

You wonder around your now empty house. Without Dirk this place just feels cold and quiet. "Why did it have to be him?" You quietly say to yourself. 

He was too young. You are too young! It doesn't make sense why this would happen. He was so strong, his treatments were going so well. He wasn't going to let this overcome him. He promised he wouldn't leave you alone. 

"I wish he could have kept that promise." You say starting to crack up again. You sob silently walking back into the bedroom you spent so many good nights and dig in the dirty laundry basket for one of Dirk's shirts. Craving for some connection with the man you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. You grab one inhaling deeply before walking to the closet and pulling out a plain white box. Opening it up revealed pictures of your wedding. You dig around and take your ring off placing it a plastic bag. You reach in your pocket taking Dirks ring out. He gave it to you a couple days before he died trying to calm you down. 

'When we get out of here will you marry me again?' 

His words ring in your ears again, and again. You place the ring on your finger and dry your tears. You look at the pictures some more. Looking back you would have never guessed this would happen. Upon further investigation with the box you found a flash drive. This must be where your wedding video was stored. Without hesitation you find your laptop taking it off sleep mode and plug the tiny flash drive in.

It contained only a few videos. They're all labeled with numbers, until you skimmed down to the last one.

"One Last Thing Jake" 

You grab Dirks pillow and squeeze it hard as you hit play. His face appears looking like he was crying, his glasses were off exposing his orange eyes. Your heart melts when he speaks, but your mind continues to tell you he's dead. 

"Hey Jake. I'm not sure when you will find this or even if you will ever need to view it." He says sniffling a bit. "I just want you to know that I really love you." 

He looks away from the camera, his voice cracking and trying to push through sobs. "I know you probably won't see me reacting much to all of this, I just want to be strong for us." He's whining now. Trying so hard to keep his facade. "I wanted this video to feel real. I'm just so scared Jake, I feel like everyone is looking at me like a timer. I just want to hold you so much and make this all go away. I want everything to go back to normal and we continue to fight over who is going to have the last soda or something." 

I'm practically shaking so hard on every word he says. It makes me feel just a bit less alone. 

"Jake, please forgive me for any shitty thing I ever said. Please don't feel guilty when you finally move on." He chokes on that part, but he keeps going making his voice a bit louder.  
"I want you to be happy. Don't keep away from our friends. They need you, and you need them." 

You look away from the laptop and cry hard. Why does he always know what to say even when he's gone?

"One last thing Jake. I left a surprise in the spare bedroom. It's in the closet behind my exercising equipment. You can't get to it without someone else's help." 

He smiles, his eyes dry from tears. "I love you Jake. Stop crying okay?" 

The video cuts off there. You reach for the phone on the night stand and call John.


	2. Chapter 2

John showed up immediately after your phone call. He's really your best remaining chum at the moment, and you really hope he's holding up better then you. You open the door and he's already hugging you hard. You try hard not to cry again and maintain your composure. 

"Hey." He says softly. You hug him tighter in response. You know if you start talking it will just make you start to cry again. You lead him into the house. You don't stop for tea, or try to offer him a snack. You get straight to the point and lead him to the bedroom. He's looking at you worried when you make it back there. 

"Dirk left a video for me before he died." You said and John nodded slowly, trying to understand the situation."He said he left me a surprise, but to get to it I need assistance." 

"That makes sense by doing this he's forcing you to be around people." John speculates out loud. He was right, Dirk was sending him on a mystery hunt. Even while he was dead he would be able to help everyone grieve. 

"Will you help me?" I asked. John didn't answer, he simply walked to the closet and got really to lift the equipment. You both finally got it all down revealing an orange box. 

"I'll be in the living room." John said leaving you alone with Dirks present. You open it up taking out a few pictures accompanied by a ton of envelopes. The first one was labeled "Open if you found this." 

There were a couple more envelopes, some of them making you blush and hide them away. You decide to go for the first one.

"If you're seeing this you probably found my video? I wonder who you called for help. Probably Dave or maybe John?" You smile down at the note and laugh a little. You're really that predictable? To be honest Dave was your first choice, but he just reminds you to much of Dirk and you can’t deal with that right now. You continue to read. “This is a little cheesy, but these are letters that you can open when you miss me, I know it’s not the same, but I thought It would help a little." 

You put the envelopes back in the box and carry it over to the living room to John who is looking around at some pictures hanging on the wall.

"Where was this picture taken?" He asked pointing to the one of Dirk and I taking a not so flattering selfie after hanging out at the beach. 

"Oh we were visiting my grandmother at her private island. Dirk really didn't want to go swimming, but I dragged him in with me." I whipped my eyes clear. "His hair and all." 

"Do you still visit your grandmother?" John asked patting my shoulder.

"She past a couple years ago." I sniffled and sat on the couch holding the box tight. 

"I'm sorry Jake." John said joining me on the couch. I didn't say anything. I dug through the box looking for another note I can open. Finally I found one, "Open when you cry." 

You open it quickly letting John look over your shoulder as you read. "What did I say Jake, no crying. I know this is going to be hard, if I lost you I would be lost too. I just want you to know that this happened. It can't be reversed. I'm not coming back. Death is final. This is the only thing I can't help you with, and the only thing I really wanted to help you with. I'm sorry Jake I can tell you I fought hard for you. Everyday was worth the battle. I never thought of giving up. One more thing, I love you Jake."

John is hugging you now. Your both crying from the letter he left. You don't talk at all and honestly your not sure what you would say anyways. You just hold each other for a long time.

"Will you stay with me after the funeral?”


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark and gloomy in the room around you. Everywhere you walked you would hear whispering and muffled sobs. You have been crying for three days straight, and your positive for the time being you can suppress the urge to curl up into a ball for another hour.

John is by your side like he promised, never leaving it. You finally walk up to the remaining part of your close group. Roxy was sniffling while holding her drink in another hand. She quit years ago, but we all gave her a pass just this once. 

Jane on the other hand looked practically expressionless. You can still tell she was crying before. Now she's just staring at her shoes. You wave to Roxy who automatically plows you right into a hug, crying heavily into your shoulder whispering between breaths "Why him? Why not me? Why is he dead and I'm still here?" 

These are questions you asked yourself a lot over these past few weeks. You try to console her as best you could. Jane just looks at you with a sorry expression. You motion for her to join the hug and she does reluctantly. 

John was then bombarded with his friends crowding around him. Rose and Dave didn't show they were in morning. while Jade was a little frantic. John assured them that things were okay and that I was fine.

Only I wasn't.

My Husband is dead. I just buried my soulmate. I just buried him at 26 years old. 

That was my reality. Over this past few weeks I realized my reality sucks. 

I pulled away from my friends and we exchanged glances for a long time, before silently parting ways. I just stood there for a long time knowing things will never be the same between us all again. Dirk was the glue that kept us all together these years, who are we without him? 

"Jake." John said gripping my shoulder tight. I turned around to face his group of friends, who all joined in giving me a group hug. They all whispered soft things about Dirk. Dave was the most affectionate of all. You understand too. if you had a brother and he died, you wouldn't know what to do.

Exceptionally a brother like Dirk. Smart clever Dirk.

You remember just the other day brushing his gel-less hair out of his orange eyes and reading him one of his favorite books. Your paused in the middle to say you love him and continue reading until he drifted to sleep. You sat there holding his hand for a long time thinking about everything and your future together. You left to go get some food and by the time you made it back he drifted into a nap that even you couldn't wake him out of. 

"Did you give Dirk your ring?" John asked you.

"Yes." I said letting one lonely tear stream down my face. "I still love him so much."

Everyone pulled away from my embrace. Jade studied my face and nodded. "Of course. You two had a love that goes beyond death." Everyone nodded at her words in agreement. "I hope me and Karkat have that kind of love one day." 

"You already do." I said patting her shoulder. "I think I'm going to head home."

"Of course. We'll take care of the mess." Rose said slipping in the arm of Kanaya.

"Thank you all for everything."

"We're always here." Dave said shrugging. I turned to leave noticing a lot of people were doing the same, everyone of them so often stopping me to apologize or give their condolences. Soon you feel someone tugging at your suit. You swiftly turn around to see John and instantly feel a little better. We don't speak as we move to my car. As soon I got in I grabbed the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white and cried. The whole time John supported me as if he knew the feeling of losing someone so close. Maybe Dirk was close to him too? You can't be sure.

When I finally pulled myself together I looked at John and he was crying with me. With a shaky hand I reached into the pocket of my jacket and pulled out the letter labeled "Read After My Funeral." This time John didn't bother to read it over me.

"Writing this letter has got to be the hardest thing I could possibly do. I feel like this could either make you feel better or even worse off already. You're probably feeling a ton of emotions right now, but don't do anything you will regret. I promise you one day we'll meet again in some weird afterlife and spend the rest of eternity together like some cheap romance film you'd probably love. Oh and Jake One more thing, tell Roxy and Jane they can go halfsies with us in our afterlife beach house."

You sniffle and laugh a little at the letter folding it back up into the envelope, shoving it into your pocket. You put the car in drive and make your way home.

You're going to miss him a lot, but at least for now you don't feel so empty and alone. With John and your friends by your side keeping Dirks memory alive. You feel like you can really do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to stop it there. This was just an experiment if I could write something tragic. I don't want to continue over fear I might make the story worse off. Feel free to add on to the story or use it to your own accord, as long as I have some sort of credit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
